The Strange Familiar
by Rori Potter
Summary: The story of how Lady Rene Garson and her sister Alex Garson got into the Marauders' life and why they seemed so familiar. Remus/Rene Sirius/Alex


**Rating: **K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Remus/Rene (Hermione) and Sirius/Alex (Ginny).

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **The story of how Lady Rene Garson and her sister Alex Garson got into the Marauders' life and why they seemed so familiar. Remus/Rene Sirius/Alex

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

The Strange Familiar

Chapter 1

Letters

No one was heard in the night as the soft rustle of the leaves indicated a small breeze. The soft creak from the stairs broke the silence in the dead of the night. Not to long after one creak came a crunching sound as a man took a seat on an aging couch. Contemplating the man pulled forward the familiar the photo album towards him.

He let a small grace his face when he saw the familiar smiling face waving at him. Standing next to the beaming woman stood the younger version of him. He'd wave but then he'd turn and kiss the woman by his side making her blush. With a loud sigh Remus opened his old journal to remember the story from beginning to end.

The Story…

Hermione starred at the letter she had just received.

_Dear Hermione and Ginny,_

_I remember you from when you were in school. You were called Rene and Alex Garson. Ginny is Alex __and Rene is Hermione. I have given you 2 time turners to get to the past. You are __not_ _to return to the future but remain hidden until December 21, 1998. Please follow these directions or time will be changed for the worse. _

_Severus Snape_

She handed Ginny the letter. Ginny let out a deep sounding breath.

"We're going to the past," Ginny said.

"Let's pack and go," Hermione said sadly. Ginny nodded and they packed their trunks full of stuff that they needed. The two sat together with the time turners in their hands. Hermione whispered a quick shrinking spell and they sat there studying the time turners. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Why is nothing-," Ginny began but was cut off when the time turner tugged on the two. A blur of colors passed their eyes and soon they landed with a loud thud. Ginny swore and Hermione muttered under her breath several vile phrases.

"He could have warned me to use a cushioning charm," Hermione muttered. Ginny nodded in agreement. The two took a moment to look around the place that they had landed.

"Where are we," Ginny asked.

"Looks like an old classroom," Hermione said examining the old desks she had landed next to. Ginny stood and looked at the desks that Hermione was.

"I recognize these desks," Ginny said frowning. "There used to be a carving on this one but it's not there." Hermione looked at the desk and noticed that she was right.

"What did it say," Hermione asked.

"It said-," Ginny began but she was cut off when the door swung open to reveal Lily.

"I am sure I heard someone in here," Lily huffed. James rolled his eyes.

"No one is in here, Lily flower," James said. Lily scowled at him.

"The girl is right," Hermione said interrupting their fight. Lily and James turned to them.

"Ha," Lily said smacking James. "I was right." James scowled.

"Who are you two," James asked in denial.

"Alex Garson," Ginny said.

"Rene Garson," Hermione answered. "Where is the headmasters' office?" James looked confused at her question.

"Follow me," Lily said gesturing them into the hall. Ginny and Hermione followed them to the headmasters office where James came out of his trance long enough to say "jellybeans." The gargoyle slid open and they went up to the door of the office and knocked.

"Come in," they heard someone say. The opened the door to reveal the headmaster and deputy headmistress Albus seemed shocked by their appearance and he quickly stood and bowed. Minerva followed him with a quick curtsy.

"Lady Garson. Lady Garson. What may I do for you today?" Ginny fished out of her pocket from inside her robes a thick envelope sealed with the Garson' royal emblem, to answer his question, and handed the envelope to him. Albus carefully un-did the seal and read the contents of the parchment. He then handed it to Minerva.

"I am so sorry for your loss. Am I right in assuming that you will want to attend Hogwarts?" Ginny looked to Hermione who had remained quiet for the time they had been in the headmasters' office.

"That is what are parents wished," Hermione said dangerously low. "As I am sure that you just read, we do wish to attend Hogwarts. It is the top school in Europe. It would be best if we went here wouldn't it?" Albus nodded and Minerva looked up.

"What years are you two in," Minerva asked.

"We are both in 7th year," piped in Ginny. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny who mouthed 'later.'

"Why don't we get you two sorted," Albus suggested. Hermione and Ginny sat down. Albus placed the hat on Hermione.

_Hmmm… you are interesting Lady Garson. _

_Thank you._

_You are loyal to your people. You have the brains like Rowena Ravenclaw did. You are cunning and sly but most of all you are brave my dear. _

_That's nice. Now which house will I be in?_

_Gryffindor!_

Albus took the hat off of Hermione's head and placed it on Ginny's head.

_Hmmm… you are interesting Lady Garson._

_That's nice. _

_You are loyal to your people like you sister. You have the brains like Rowena Ravenclaw did. You are cunning and sly but most of all you are brave my dear. _

_Great. Now which house will I be in?_

_Gryffindor!_

Albus took the hat off of her head and placed it back on its shelf. James and Lily were still staring, shocked at the two women in front of them.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans could you please take them to the Gryffindor tower and introduce them to their new house mates so that they can get settled in," Albus questioned. They nodded numbly and Hermione and Ginny followed them to the Gryffindor tower. James stopped in front of the portrait and turned to them. They glanced at each other trying to figure out why he suddenly stopped.

"How come you didn't tell us that you two are royalty before we entered the headmasters office," James asked. Hermione snorted at James' stupidity and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's not something you automatically want someone to know," Hermione pointed out. "People give you funny looks and they bow or curtsy when they found out. Sometimes royalty likes to be normal people too. Yeah... we do rule but we are human beings too.

Did you know that I have only dated one person and that was because I was forced too? I don't like people who see the royalty not me so I don't introduce myself as royalty. What is wrong with that?" James stared at her dumbfounded while Ginny nodded her agreement. James turned to the portrait.

"Gillywead," James said to the Fat Lady. The four entered the common room. James whistled gathering the Gryffindors' attention. "We have two new students. Rene and her sister Alex Garson. They are 7th years and to be treated like everyone else that you know in this house. If you don't not you will find yourself cleaning cauldrons with a toothbrush."

Everyone nodded at James' announcement. Lily looked like she was about to say something but it seemed she thought better of it for some unknown reason. Once the commotion had settled down James dragged the girls over to the chairs by the fire where his friends were situated.

"Hi I'm Remus," Remus said when James introduced Rene and Alex. His eyes were trained on Rene.

"Hi I'm Sirius," Sirius said when James introduced Rene and Alex. His eyes were trained on Alex. 'This was going to be interesting,' the two thought.


End file.
